plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 19
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Far Future - Day 19.png |Type = Sun Bombs |Flag = One (two in-game) |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive while Sun Bombs fall |before = Far Future - Day 18 |after = Far Future - Day 20}} Difficulty This level contains some dangerous zombies, such as the Robo-Cone Zombie, the Disco-tron 3000, and the Gargantuar Prime. The player should not forget about Sun Bomb's ability to explode and damage zombies. Use this to combat dangerous zombies when needed. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 5 3 |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = First flag |zombie11 = |zombie12 = 4 |zombie13 = |note13 = 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = |zombie17 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 3 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean (or Fume-shroom) **Citron **Cherry Bomb **Blover **E.M.Peach **Infi-nut **Winter Melon **Chili Bean (if you have eight slots) *Plant one Winter Melon in each lane. Then, plant Laser Beans and Citrons on the Power Tiles. Remember to create a balance between sun and Sun Bombs. *A Gargantuar Prime comes. You can use Sun Bombs on it or use an E.M.Peach. Kill it fast before it shoots lasers. Use Blovers to blow away Jetpack Zombies. *Luckily, there are not any Shield Zombies to protect Gargantuar Primes, so do not worry about it. It will be cheap. *You can also choose the Sun Bean and the Puff-shroom if needed. Related achievement Gallery FR FF D19.png|First time reward Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-46-56.png|Final flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-48-43.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo IMG_0143.PNG|By FF19 1.png|By FF19 3.png|First wave FF19 5.png|The combination of Winter Melon, Primal Peashooter and E.M.Peach makes short work for any zombies, even Gargantuar Primes FF19 6.png|Final wave. I lost some plants at that time due to Gargantuar Prime's lasers, including a Winter Melon. FF19.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2_Stragety_FF 19.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-15-20-25-41.png|By SOFF19.PNG|By FF-19 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Far Future Day 19 - Sun Bombs II - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive while Sun Bombs fall - Far Future Day 19 (Ep.255)|By Trivia *The level actually contains two flags, although the progress bar displays one. **It also applies to Wild West - Day 10 and Lost City - Day 22. *This and Far Future - Day 34 are the only Sun Bombs levels where the Robo-Cone Zombie and Gargantuar Prime appears in. **Because of this fact, the player can only get the Sun Damaged achievement in these levels. See also *Sun Damaged How would you rate Far Future - Day 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Sun Bombs Category:Levels with one flag